(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom camera, and more particularly to a zoom camera with an automatic power-shutoff function and the automatic power-shutoff method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a general zoom camera, power is shut off after a lens cap is closed and a body tube is retracted into the camera, and when all switches of the camera do not operate during a predetermined time period, in order to prevent damage to the body tube by external impact when the body tube is extended to a telephoto position.
Accordingly, it is impossible to instantly take a photograph when a user sees a subject, since the user must operate a power switch to prepare the camara to a ready state and select a desired photographing mode.
Therefore, in such a related art zoom camera, there are problems in that the body tube may be damaged by an external impact caused within a predetermined time period, and it is impossible to take a quick photograph of a momentarily-seen subject since the lens cap is closed and the body tube is retracted into the camera, and it is automatically turned off after the predetermined time period has elapsed.
Therefore, the present invention is derived to resolve the above disadvantages and problems of the related art and has an object to provide a zoom camera with an automatic power-shutoff function and the automatic power-shutoff method thereof, in which it is possible to protect a body tube within a predetermined time period and take a photograph of a subject instantly.
According to the present invention, if the zoom camera has not operated until a first stop-time period has elapsed, a body tube comes into a wide-angle state. Thereafter, if the zoom camera has not operated until a second stop-time period has elapsed, a lens cap is closed and the body tube is put in a closed position for shutting off power.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the zoom camera with an automatic power-shutoff function as above includes a power supply, a body tube-moving unit, a body tube position detector, a controller, and a switch.
The power supply supplies power required for operating the camera, the body tube-moving unit drives a body tube to move, and the body tube position detector detects a position of the body tube.
The controller analyzes a signal output from the body tube position detector and moves the body tube toward a wide-angle position by operating the body tube-moving unit, if the body tube is not in the wide-angle position and all switches of the camera have not operated during the first stop-time period after a previous operation of the camera. Further, the controller puts the body tube in a closed position by operating the body tube-moving unit again and shuts off the power in the case all switches of the camera have not operated during the second stop-time period after the first stop-time period.
The switch includes a power switch for turning the power supply on and off.
At this time, the controller maintains a current photographing mode and a photographing preparation state before the second stop-time period elapses, and operates the body tube again for closing the lens cap and putting the body tube in the closed position if the camera does not operate during the second stop-time period.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for automatically shutting off power of a zoom camera with an automatic power-shutoff function includes a first step of supplying power from a power supply by turning on a power switch; a second step of determining whether all switches of the camera have not operated during a first stop-time period; a third step of determining whether a current position of the body tube is in a wide-angle position through the body tube position detector; a fourth step of positioning the body tube in the wide-angle position by driving a zoom motor of the body tube-moving unit if the controller determines that the first stop-time period has elapsed without any operations of the camera; a fifth step of determining whether all switches of the camera have not operated during a second stop-time period if the controller determines that the body tube is not in the wide-angle position; and a sixth step of putting the body tube in a closed position; and thereafter shutting off the power if the controller determines that the camera has not operated during the second stop-time period, wherein if any operation of the camera is sensed by the controller in the second stop-time period, it is checked again whether the first stop-time period has elapsed or not.